Semiconductor components are typically manufactured in substrates that are cut from a cylindrical, monocrystalline crystal. As an alternative thereto, semiconductor components can also be manufactured in semiconductor layers that grow on a suitable substrate with a monocrystalline seed layer. Here, the substrate can be a constituent part of the finished component and/or it can be ablated, at least in part, in a polishing process before the component is completed.
There is a need for alternative methods that are able to cost-effectively provide monocrystalline semiconductor layers with a high crystal quality for the purposes of manufacturing semiconductor components.